


Proclaimed T'hy'la

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Original Character(s), T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, Jim, and Jim's Tarsus Family arrive at the Embassy to have the Bonding Ceremony. Sarek challenges Jim's assertions that the bond is that of T'hy'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclaimed T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainted-tash (tainted_tash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/gifts).



> For Nat, who said weddings were one of her favorite things. Special thank you to Tait, who helped me out with a section I was staring at until cross eyed. Thank you dear!!
> 
> ~*~  
> Totally not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I'm only borrowing my favorite characters. I will return them with as little damage as possible to them. Everyone else? They kinda signed up for it!  
> ~*~ ~*~

Jim was glad Spock had agreed to swing by his place before they headed to the Embassy. He had dashed in, dug out a slim black case and dashed back to the transport, sliding into the front seat and tossing the case over his shoulder into Cori’s hands.

“Hang onto that for me until I need it, okay, Sis?”

“Sure Jamie.” Cori had responded, clicking the case open, glancing at whatever was in it and snapping it shut with a deep breath. Jim merely turned his head and nodded. She smiled and stuffed the case into her small bag.

“Lose that, and I kill you.” Jim only half-joked, drawing in a shaking breath. Cori laughed and nodded.

“Killing you sister is ill advised, Ashaya.”

“Don’t worry about it, Commander. We’re used to it. We know he loves us. And he probably _would_ if I lost this. Don’t worry, Jamie. Safe and sound.”

The air car slowed and came to a halt as the gates of the Embassy loomed in front of them. Spock simply lowered the window and passed over his credentials, holding out his other hand for Jim’s without speaking. Jim slipped them into Spock’s hand. Cori’s appeared at his shoulder and her minder floundered for a moment before her’s were also produced.

“Nature of visit?”

“Recognition of bonding.” Spock responded, voice flat. Jim bit his lip to keep from chuckling. The vulcan guard looked completely bored. However, being around Spock, and learning to read his minute mannerisms and tells allowed Jim to catch the momentary flicker of shock on the guard’s face.

“Procede. You and your guests have been logged.”

“It should be noted that the vehicle containing one Thomas Leighton and a Kevin Riley are also my guests.”

“The information is noted.”

Spock pulled away once their credentials were all back in his hands. Jim sorted everyone out, and drew in a deep breath. He brushed his fingers against Spock’s and blinked as a brief moment of apprehension drifted from the touch.

“Are you all right, love?” Jim asked, voice pitched low.

“Affirmative. It is simply the fact my Father and I…” Spock trailed off as he pulled the vehicle into a space and efficiently powered it off. They all climbed out the the car and Jim went around the car to step in front of his lover. A hand on his chest made certain Spock would not move.

“I know, love. Your Mom wants this though. So, let’s go make her happy. If your Father doesn’t approve, fuck em.”

“Mr. Kirk! Such language is…”

“Marta? Shut it. I’ve heard and said far worse.” Cori said, cutting the woman off with a glare.

“Though crudely put, my intended is correct. I am above legal age of consent. My way is my own.” Spock tucked his hands into his sleeves and Jim squared his own shoulders. He nodded briefly to Tom and Kev as they climbed out of Tom’s car and fell into step with Jim’s little group.

Thunder grumbled over their heads. The wind ran playful fingers through Jim’s hair.

“It may be prudent to take shelter.” Spock murmured, gesturing towards an alcove. Jim merely smiled and shook his head slightly. Lightning snapped from cloud to cloud. All four Survivors tipped their faces to the sky as the wind abruptly died and a torrent unleashed.

Spock merely observed as the Child Protective Services woman dashed towards the alcove. He blinked at the cool trickle of moisture and his eyes softened as he watched the four humans cup their hands together to catch raindrops and licked them from their lips, all smiling as the rain kissed their faces.

“Jim.” Spock said. Jim blinked and turned his attention to the Vulcan that stood in the rain.

“Lead on, love. I don’t want you catching cold for my foolishness.”

“Enjoying something that meant you and your family survived is not foolishness. The behavior may no longer be necessary, but it is … understandable.” Spock’s fingers slip over the back of his neck in a gentle caress and Jim ducks his head to hide the slight flush that rises in his face.

* * *  
Spock turned at the entryway and swept out a hand. “I invite you all as my guests to enter freely. Your safety is my concern and my privilege to ensure.”

Jim smiled slightly, understanding the offer as it was made. He held up a hand to silence the others, who obeyed without seeming to think about it.

“My family and I thank you for your hospitality and accept it. We shall disturb your harmony as little as possible.” Jim responded, knowing the proper response from his courses at the Academy. He saw pride in the eyes of his T'hy'la.

Jim and the others filed through the door, shaking off the excess droplets and glancing around. Jim stepped aside so that he was waiting for Spock when he slipped the door closed. Jim smiled and held out a hand.

Fingers brushing, Spock let his expression soften. “They are your family. It is only logical.”

“Sure, love. I also get the feeling that this isn’t the ‘normal’ entrance.”

“It is not. It is the one that the Ambassador and his family are permitted use of. My mother will have been alerted to our arrival. Come.”

Jim let his eyes flicker over Surakian writings, reading them and smiling slightly as various parts registered. He saw Spock glance at him out of the corner of one eye as Jim’s lips shaped the syllables.

“Jim?”

“ _Dakh pthak._ ” Jim murmured, just to watch Spock’s eyes widen slightly. “Cast out fear. It is one of the oldest of Vulcan teachings.”

Spock inclined his head, pride and shock warring in his warm gaze. Jim moved over to the wall and let his fingers gently trace over the engraved glyphs. He turned his head as Cori came up next to him and tapped a line cutting through the stone next to the one he traced.

“How much do you remember?” Jim asked, blue eyes assessing.

“This here is differences or different.” Cori said, tracing a segment of the line. “And this is … larger… greater? And this is either total or sum.”

“ _Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on._ ” Jim murmured, letting the syllables twist around his tongue and scrape out over his teeth.

“I know that one.” Kevin said. Jim turned and merely lifted one golden brow.

“We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us.” Kevin rattled off. Jim grinned and nodded.

“Got it in one. So, Cori can still read bits of Vulcan, but you do better translating spoken into Standard.” Jim said. Tom merely held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. The other three traded knowing looks and snickered.

“You three were the ones that played with language like they were puzzle pieces.” Tom turned to Spock, while pointing back at Jim. “That one taught the other two at least first year Vulcan while we were trapped for those months. They know basics at least.”

“How? Ashaya?” The endearment is soft, cautious. Jim looks up and gives him a little smile, soothing away the worry that always seeps into Spock’s thoughts when Tarsus comes up in any form.

“The Sato tapes. Right before I ended up there… Mom sent them. So I listened to Hoshi Sato work me through Vulcan every night. I had the PADD with me. The files beyond year one were corrupted over time, so I only had year one as a reliable back up to test our pronunciation.”

“The honorable Sato was taught by Lady T’Pol. Yet, you carry my Clan’s pronunciation of certain phrases, not that of the clan of V’aad. Fascinating.”

Jim merely shook his head and said nothing, even as Cori blinked and Tom stared.Tarsus wasn’t something Jim talked about easily. He saw the little glances that flickered between his siblings. The fact that Spock _knew_ and understood some of it, put him so far above anybody else that Jim had ever even _thought_ of dating. The quick flick of a hand sign he recognized as ‘safe’ passed between Tom and Corianne.

Footsteps at the other end of the hall had every person turning to face whomever was approaching. Jim felt Spock’s joy at seeing his mother. Jim felt his stomach twist at the imposing sight of the tall vulcan next to her, clad in deep blue robes with green edging. His trepidation must have translated through the bond, because Spock extended two fingers in a gesture of comfort that Jim latched onto by returning the gesture. He saw the Lady Amanda smile. The frown hidden in the Ambassador’s blank expression Jim knew how to find partially from dealing with Spock, knowing to look to the corners of the eye and mouth.

Jim pulled his fingers back and gave the Ambassador and his wife a full formal _Vulcan_ bow followed by the _ta’al_. He watched Amanda’s eyebrow twitch up and noticed a faint twitch of Sarek’s lips down. Jim had known he’d meet Spock’s parents at some point. He just hadn’t expected to see blatant disapproval from Spock’s father. He wondered for a moment if the man thought ‘infinite diversity in infinite combinations’ was complete rubbish when it came to his son. Jim swallowed his nerves and kept his head up.

“Spock.” The flicker of warmth in Sarek’s dark eyes was almost gone before Jim could register it. Spock only offered the _ta’al_ and inclined his head. He did, however, reach two fingers forward to his mother, who returned the gesture with a small smile.

“Samek. I would speak with you.” Spock said. The Ambassador folded his hands within his robes and glided a few steps away. Jim took a step back as his little family bunched around him. Amanda only gave a friendly smile and stepped closer to Jim.

“So, you are the one that Spock has been … dodging questions on.” She said, warm brown eyes so like those of her son. Jim flushed and shook his head.

“Ma’am, if I’d known he was avoiding the question I wouldn't have allowed it. I’m Jim Kirk. These are my two brothers, Kevin Riley and Thomas Leighton, and our little sister Corianne Delayne and her minder, Marta Matland.” Jim said, easily introducing each person, even as he turned slightly so that his profile was more towards Spock and Sarek and their entirely too sharp conversation in High Vulcan.

“Jamie? How much of that?” Cori used her left foot to gesture subtly towards where Sarek and Spock argued.

“About eighty percent, and I can infer the rest. And before you ask, no, it’s not good.” Jim shook his head and then suppressed most of a flinch and the urge to glare over at Sarek.

“Okay, Lady Amanda, please tell me I did not just get compared to a disease riddled… space whore? I didn’t know High Vulcan _had_ a term like that.” Jim muttered, partially fascinated by the contextual cue and largely offended, even as he felt the outrage wash back through the link he and Spock both shared.

“You can understand them?” Amanda appeared faintly shocked and darted a glance at his face before her gaze returned to where her son and husband argued.

“For the most part. They might as well be arguing in standard. And it’s arguing. Roughly, since I can see Tom and Kev are curious, I’m being called a bad influence, a few things we’d have heard when we were… younger … and oh, _that’s lovely_ and illogical.” Jim said with a cheerful smile and a happy tone of voice, even as his eyes darkened and he pushed back the urge to flinch.

“Jamie? Was that the word for faithless? Or Non-faith?”

“Faithless would be the closest Standard cognate.” Lady Amanda responded, lips pursed and brown eyes digging into the side of her husband’s face. Cori hitched in a breath and grabbed for her brother’s hand as she watched those fingers curl into a fist.

“You make him _happy_ , Jim. That’s all I ever wanted for my son.” Amanda responded, arms crossed in front of her, the pale blue dress she wore rippling in the dry air of the embassy.

“You know, he can say _whatever_ he wants about me. I really don’t care what the Ambassador thinks about me, he can call me a cosmic slut for all I give a spare nacelle about it, but he has _no right_ to call Spock faithless.”

“Jamie? Breathe, before you pass out. He doesn’t look too upset, and besides… has he _ever_ cheated on you? Looked sideways at a passing being?” Tom asked, hand placed carefully between shoulders and rubbing in slow circles.

“No. And if the Ambassador is so Vulcan pissy about a broken betrothal, maybe I should make this loud enough to be heard…” Jim snarled, feeling hurt and anger bubbling back through their link.

“Jamie?” Kev asked, even as he stepped out of Jim’s path, recognizing the look in those blue eyes and getting out of the way. Jim took three long strides towards the furiously flat voiced Vulcans and laid a hand on Spock’s black sleeve. Spock turned his head and blinked once, he folded his hands into his robe sleeves and dipped his head to hide his expression from his father’s gaze.

“As I just said to your lovely wife, I don’t give a _fuck_ what you think of me. However, I will give you _one_ word to contemplate. T’hy’la.” Jim said, eyes flashing.

“I would have this proven. Humans are known to lie.” The Ambassador stated.

Jim squared his shoulders and lifted his head, staring down the man with the same arrogance his father had stared down the mystery ship that had killed him. “Bring it.”

Whatever insecurities he had about his relationship, they fell away at the fact that it was being challenged. He would not _allow_ anyone to harm his t’hy’la. He’d seen enough of it in his lover’s memories of his childhood to last him more than his lifetime. His jaw squared and he heard the slight noise that Kev made, even though he knew Tom would be staring towards the ceiling and probably had a hand at Cori’s wrist to pull her one way or another if things got ugly.

Jim frowned as Sarek inclined his head and swept away, leaving Jim standing in the middle of the hall with no idea what to expect next. He blinked when Spock’s eyes softened even as he turned and offered a woman the ta’al and gestured towards Jim with his other hand.

“Hakausu T’Lena, might I introduce you to my t’hy’la, James Kirk.”

“Spock. Thy father requests that I confirm what Mr. Kirk has claimed. And what you have now claimed.”

“I am aware of his demand. I stand by my claim.”

“ _Amsetri tre._ ” Jim greeted, offering the ta’al as the woman turned to him, her neat cap of hair barely ruffling in the way she tilted her head. He saw a flicker of surprise as she heard him pronounce a simple greeting in her native language.

Jim heard Kevin mutter, “Know that too.”

Amusement rippled from Spock’s end of the bond, indicating that he also heard Kevin’s comment. Jim stifled his smile at his little brother.

“I am honoured by your presence, Mr. Kirk.” She turned to Spock and pressed both of her palms together and giving a slight bow. “S'chn T'gai Spock, I formally ask thy permission to lay hands on thy mate. I seek only thy bond and nothing more.”

“You have my permission, healer.” Spock returned, gliding back a single step. Jim glanced at Spock and sent a questioning look at him. He jerked back when T’Lena splayed her fingers into the melding position and reached for his face.

“Whoa. Not cool. No offense, Hakausu, but you really need to _ask_.” Jim said, going still again, even with his blue eyes wide.

“There is no offense where none is taken. But, I shall remember. You are not Vulcan, and I overlooked that fact. Might I have your thoughts?”

Jim lowered his barriers and nodded as he closed his eyes. He felt her fingers settle onto his psi-points and she dipped into his brain.

Jim turned his mental ‘eye’ onto the Healer when he felt her presence as an icy spike amidst his thoughts. When that icy touch ghosted along the rippling bond that thrummed, and then tugged Jim jerked and lifted a blazing wall of flame between the Healer and the bond. He opened his eyes and glared.

The Healer merely inclined her head and stepped back, folding her hands together again. Jim reconstructed his barriers and continued to glare. He didn’t really _like_ anybody else poking at the gold and silver rope that bound him and Spock to each other.

“James Kirk, I formally ask thy permission to lay hands on thy mate. I seek only the bond and nothing more.” T’Lena used the phrase she had with Spock and dipped her head slightly.

“You have my permission, Hakausu.” Jim responded. He then turned slightly as she stepped up to Spock and lifted her fingers to his face. Jim watched and held the fire ready if he felt another tug on the bond. When it came he let his anger loose and mentally pushed the healer back from his mate.

She staggered and placed a hand against her temple for a moment. “Thy bond is true. A t’hy’la cannot easily tolerate another investigating the bond between telsu. Thy are as thy have claimed. I believe the human phrase would be, ‘congratulations gentlemen’.”

* * *  
It had only taken a few quick minutes after the Healer walked away to find himself, Kev, and Tom bundled into a side room with three suits and all the various accoutrements necessary for a wedding ceremony. Jim struggled with the archaic bow tie and muttered a Vulcan swear word.

"And I definitely know that, Jamie. Don't let the Maitland woman hear you say that." Kev muttered, batting his fingers away and doing up the tie himself. Jim rolled his eyes.

"I think Spock would have a problem with that as well. Would really rather not see my future Father-in-Law upset with me. He could break me in half like a twig."

"Good point. And you look good, Jamie. Really good." Tom responded, straightening Kevin's jacket with a few quick tugs, ignoring the glare it got him. He smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go see how pretty Cori looks?" Jim asked, grinning slightly as he felt amusement and embarrassment flare from his t'hy'la.

"She ordered a dress?" Kevin asked, eyebrow rising. Tom only nodded. Jim flicked a hand down the blue and green cumberbund and breathed in sharply. The butterflies in his stomach had morphed into something like rocks. He really did want to go through with this, but what if he really wasn't good enough for Spock.

He felt a wave of surprise bleed through the bond. Jim drew in a slow breath and then turned as someone knocked on the door behind them.

"Come." Jim called.

Spock's mother, the Lady Amanda poked her head around the door. Jim swallowed. She smiled.

"You look wonderful, Jim. As do you, Kevin and Tom. Spock said you were wearing 'the monkey suit' for me. Thank you." Her smile was friendly and her green eyes were amused. Jim flushed and ducked his head.

"Spock said you were a bit... concerned." She seemed to choose her word with care. Jim nodded.

"I'm not sure if I'm going into a Federation Wedding or a Vulcan Bonding. Spock didn't entirely explain that. I don't really care which it is, I mean, we already have each other. I just don't really like walking into a situation blind if I can help it. If it's tradition for me not to know what I'm doing? All right. I just really don't want to mess this up. The Ambassador already doesn't like me. I don't want to let Spock down."

"And that right there tells me more than anything that you won't. James, right now you are more concerned with Spock than you are yourself, YOu will do fine. That and you little sister handed me your PADD?"

Jim took the piece of tech as it was passed to him. He sighed when he saw the starfleet logo in Science Blue instead of in Cadet Red. He tapped on the file icon that said "T'hy'la bonding"

He blinked at the Vulcan script and began muttering bits and pieces of the text, pacing back and forth as he absorbed the writing in segments. He shook his head and muttered a word again.

"Cherish?"

"Yes. That would be the standard translation."

"Oh. All right." This seems rather simple enough. That makes me feel a lot better. I'm guessing Spock got this from Cori, programmed this in, and then sent you with it?" Jim glanced at his soon to be Mother-In-Law and swallowed.

"You proved your grasp of the language earlier, listening to those two argue. That suggested that you could also read the language."

I can read the calligraphy and the standard script. I can probably figure out handwriting if I see it or am given enough time to study it."

"I do not doubt that. My husband is currently digging around in your record, James." Her lips pursed.

Jim just shrugged. "Only genius level repeat offender in the midwest. Mostly it was either drunk and disorderly, public intoxication, or disturbing the peace."

“And something about grand larceny at age eleven?”

“Grand theft auto _and_ grand larceny. Though, the car was my Father’s, and that…” Jim seemed to pause and consider his word choice, “gentleman had no right to that vehicle. So I destroyed it. He left the keys on the seat.”

Amanda blinked and frowned for a moment. Jim briefly wondered if her bond worked in the same manner as the one he had with Spock. He suspected it did when her face paled and she took a brief step back.

“If he found what I suspect he just did, by your reaction, then he probably wonders how much more illogical I am, in comparison to you.”

I don’t think it’s illogical that he’s worried about.” Amanda murmured. Jim just snorted slightly and shook his head. He blinked when Tom tapped him on the shoulder and passed him a piece of dried fruit. Jim peered at it for a moment, shrugged and then popped it in his mouth. Kevin was already chewing on his piece.

“My family keeps an eye on me. As does my best friend. I’ve got programmed reminders to eat. I think we all do though. Can’t _not_ go through that sort of an experience and not have it damage you in some way.”

“I still have a box of protein nibs and three days worth of water stored in a bag under my bed.” Kevin piped up, his grin brittle and his eyes daring this woman to say something negative.

Jim’s PADD chimed and Jim swiped a finger to kill the alarm. He reached over and dug into his folded uniform’s trouser pocket and tossed Kevin a pressed bar. He smiled when the younger man caught it and pulled it into three pieces. He snagged the smallest and nibbled on the synth-protein with only a faint grimace.

“Cori got the rest of the synth-chocolate I had for breakfast.” Jim muttered. Tom snorted and Kev only smiled.

“It appears that my son already knew of your previous… troubles.” Amanda lifted an eyebrow.

“We have melded on multiple occasions, Lady Amanda. He knows everything I am. The darkest secrets of my soul. And I know his. I know why he went completely emotionless when your husband used one word that Spock detests more than any other. It’s the reason he got into a fight when he was ten.” Jim watched Amanda blink slowly and sort through her memories. He saw the moment she got it and she frowned.

“Yes.” Jim said before he turned away from his lover’s mother.

“All right. My husband and your Mate are ready for you, Mr. Kirk.” Amanda said, her green eyes questioning. Jim just nodded.

“You ready for this? You _do_ realize he will mother-hen you, right?” Tom asked, laying a hand on his black clad shoulder. Jim only flashed a quick smile and dropped his hand away from his hair.

* * *  
A small square table of rough red stone was spread with a blue and green cloth embroidered with darker blue Vulcan Script. Jim let his eyes run over the phrases and blanked his face as he caught “cast out fear” and “As far as possible, do not kill” along with a number of other Surakian sayings. He understood why the words were embroidered here. This was traditional for a T’hy’la bonding. A bonding of warriors. A peace brought between warring clans on the battlefield.

He let his eyes skim over the other pieces of ritual paraphernalia. A stone vessel beaded with water, a small plate of fruits and some dry black bread, a knife, an unlit fire pot and the faint scent of vulcan incense told Jim that there was fine powder incense in the small bowl next to the fire pot.

Cori slipped up next to him and pressed the black case into his hand. Jim nodded, flipped it open and plucked a silver signet ring from inside the case. Slipping it onto his right index finger he drew a breath and brushed a finger over the snarling wolf.

Snapping the case closed, he tucked it into the inner pocket on his jacket. He then turned his attention to Cori and smiled. She looked lovely in the pale blue dress with silver accents.

The pendant that usually hid underneath her shirts was on full display. The silver circle with an engraved snarling wolf crouched, one paw raised gleamed back at him from a background of stars. He knew the outer edge of the disc carried his personal motto.

Jim blinked when he realized that both Tom and Kevin had their pendants out too. His eyes grazed over the phrase ‘aut viam inveniam aut faciam’. He nodded slightly and both of his brothers and his sister tipped their heads.

That motto and Captain Pike had put him in Starfleet. He squared his shoulders and handed Cori his PADD. She took it and stepped back between her brothers as the Vulcans stepped forward. It was once again time to make his way.

Jim let his gaze skim over Spock in his black robe, deep blue shirt and crisp black pants bisected by a green and blue sash that matched his cumberbund. Jim offered a slight smile and was gratified to see the slight upward tilt to the corners of his lover’s mouth. He knew the bond was probably dancing from his end, because he was nervous. Spock was projecting nothing but calm back to him. He loved him all the more for that fact. Jim ran a phrase over and over in his head, and drew in a shaking breath as a woman in red robes stepped forward and lifted both of her hands.

“Two clans have gathered, drawn together by the bond of warrior blood. Like will call to like. The hope is that friends will become brothers and more. In our long ago past, this bond was normally found on the field of conflict, when one warrior laid hands on the other to do violence. Today one has been found in times of peace. Yet warriors both men are. Doth thee agree?”

“We agree, _reldai_.” Jim and Spock said in unison, Jim pulling the correct term of address for the woman directly from the bond. He thought a thank you to Spock for having the correct term waiting for him. A tiny upward twitch of his mouth and the feeling of warmth wrapped around Jim’s mind. Jim saw the glance the priestess exchanged with Sarek and he buried his urge to smirk.

This ceremony was as much a test of a t’hy’la bond as it was a formal acknowledgement. And they’d just passed the first hurdle.

“Warriors apart, now shall work together as one unit. Not simply _ne ki'ne_ with trained response to guide you both.” Two small things flashed into the air. Jim lifted his left hand as Spock lifted his right. They both caught whatever it was. Jim looked down at his hand and grimaced, holding his palm flat.

Spock plucked the seed pod from his hand and flung it aside, before he turned a glare over his shoulder at his father. Rage blazed along the bond.“ _Kroykah_!”

Jim froze. He heard both Tom and Kevin take two steps forward. He shook his head and held up his right hand balled into a fist. Jim knew Kevin and Tom would obey the silent command. He heard them step back. Jim projected calm at his lover mixed with curiosity. Spock continued to glare, even as Jim lowered his right hand. Jim blinked when Spock turned fully and took a step towards his Father. Jim was around the table before Spock had completed the step.

“It is impossible for me to believe that my samek is unaware of the fact that my t’hy’la is allergic to such a substance. Any further attempt to harm him shall be met with killing force.” Spock snarled. Jim placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“Easy, love.” Jim murmured. He looked down at the seed pod that was next to his lover’s foot. He then pried the pod in Spock’s hand loose and dropped it. He threaded their fingers together and ignored the sharply intaken breaths from the Vulcan delegation. He smiled when the tips of Spock’s ears turned dark green.

“Forgive the interruption, _Reldai_.” Jim said, turning his attention to the woman in the red robe. He was more than willing to ignore the attempt on his life, because he knew it was part of the ritual risk. However, Spock was still seething.

“Thee has both proved thy love and dedication to one another. Dost thou wish to continue?”

Jim turned, not letting his lover’s hand go. Once again they spoke in unison. “We do, Lady.”

“Very well. Return to thy places.” She said, voice cool. Jim glanced at her for a moment, observing the tiny upward curve of a lip. He deliberately brushed a finger kiss across his lover’s hand as he let go and resumed his place. The green of his ear tips made Jim feel a rush of love, which he let flow along the bond.

“Thy has proven thee shall protect thy mate from even those of thy kin. And thy mate has proven that he shall stop thee from shedding family blood. Thou has proved true in the test.” Jim watched as she lit the firepot and then sprinkled a pinch of incense into the coals. The sharp scent rose and Jim leaned in to breathe deep, loving the scent, because it made him think of his Vulcan. Spock’s ears went greener, and Jim flushed slightly pink and dropped his eyes as he heard Amanda smother a chuckle.

Jim looked past Spock and saw that Sarek’s ear tips were green. He ducked his head to hide his own smile, letting his amusement bubble up. He met his lover’s eyes and tipped his head slightly before he turned his attention back to the priestess.

“Drink deeply from the cup. Let one sustain the other, find shelter in the other and be the life giving drink that thee both need to survive.” She said, lifting the water beaded clay vessel. Jim took it from her and held it for Spock to drink from. He knew his siblings had filled the vessel.

Spock then took the cup from his hands and offered it. Jim sipped at the cool water and they returned it to the table together.

“Eat of bread and be filled with care. Be the strength thy mate needs in times of trouble.” She gestured to the gleaming blade that lay next to the bread. Spock took up the dagger and cut the bread into three pieces. He then speared a piece of the bread and offered it to Jim. Jim took the bite and trusted Spock to draw the dagger from between his lips without cutting him. He then chewed and swallowed. Spock passed him the blade hilt first.

Jim speared the other piece and lifted it to his lover’s mouth. Spock took the bite and Jim pulled back the blade. It came away without the stain of green blood. Jim looked past Spock’s shoulder and met Sarek’s eyes. He then buried the blade in the remainder of the bread, symbolically burying any quarrel that could have existed between them or their clans. He watched Sarek dip his head.

“Thou art two bodies but one mind, one katra in two spaces. Thee hast proven a T’hy’la Bond. I pronounce it so. Let none argue against it. Thy clans are joined through thy union.” The Priestess said, raising her hands again. “Present thy tokens to one another.”

Spock nodded to Jim and Jim slipped his hand into the inner pocket he had placed the small box. He snapped the case open and drew out the symbol suspended on a platinum chain. The IDIC symbol hung suspended with his snarling wolf engraved on a golden center disk. His motto traced around the outer edge. Spock dipped his head and allowed Jim to drape it over his head.

Spock then drew out a similar necklace, also in platinum from a silken green pouch. Jim blinked. It was an IDIC symbol with a lizard like image superimposed over a seven point star engraved on the center reddish disc. Jim bowed his head and felt the chain slip over his head and the medallion settle against his chest as he straightened.

She looked between them and folded her arms into her sleeves.“If either of thee has prepared vows of thy own, you may speak them now.”

Spock and Jim both bowed their heads. Jim nodded once and took a deep breath. He reached out a hand

“You were born in peace, but are bred from a warrior people. I, on the other hand, was born in battle and have committed my life to exploration and peace. You came from the stars, but anchor me in a way that nothing else has ever been able to do. I look towards the stars because I have you to ground me. You call me beloved, and show it in little ways. I only hope I am always worthy of being the other half of your heart and the other half of your soul.

You offer me a place by your side, the privilege of guarding your back, sharing your fire and carrying your burdens and pains as my own. My strength is yours, Spock. My blood may be red, but if needed, I will lay down my very life for you and your Clan.

I offer you, Spock of Vulcan a place within my own family. It is not a traditional one. It was forged in the fires of unimaginable hell. You know this, you have seen some of my memories. I offer it to you, using the same words I have offered it to my brothers and my sister. ‘This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good.’ Will you accept a place in it?”

Jim caught the smile that Amanda stifled with a hand that clutched a handkerchief. He watched a tear trickle from her green eyes and then focused back on Spock. He felt amusement ripple through the link. The amusement told him that Spock recognized where the quote was from.

“I accept my place, at your side, T’hy’la, Always.” Spock responded.  
“James Tiberius Kirk. You have been judged by the man who gave his life for you, for your entire life. I do not see the son of a hero. I do not see _The Kelvin Baby_. I see Jim. I see the man who fought the _Maru_ to the ground and left himself bleeding because he failed. I see the man who cares deeply for his siblings. The one who will give them food before he, himself, eats -- even if you are starving, they eat before you. I see the man who loves with his entire being, and I am humbled by that very love.

You have pledged your very blood should there prove need, Ashaya. I swear that I shall always be by your side, through whatever occurs. I will shelter our family, and all its members, Vulcan or Terran through whatever may come. My home is yours, anything I can provide you, you need only ask. Your sister is mine, your brothers mine as well. From this day forward they are as blood.

You offered me a place in your family. I do the same. I ask you here, and now, do you wish to be formally enrolled as a member of the clan of Surak, listed as my Sa-Telsu with all rights so granted?”

“I will accept it gladly, Spock, son of Sarek and Amanda. I pledge to follow wherever you lead us, my love.” Jim said, closing his eyes for a moment simply basking in the waves of love that poured through the bond.

“What is sacred remains so. T’hy’la prove true to one another and to those outside them. Let no one speak against it. Spock chaSarek sa-Telsu-Kirk. James Kirk sa-Telsu-Spock.” The Priestess proclaimed. The Vulcans murmured the names and bowed their heads. Spock took Jim’s elbow and led him from the table, offering two paired fingers in a chaste vulcan kiss.

Jim turned when Cori threw herself at him. He caught her in an easy embrace and swung her around, laughing softly. He placed her gently on her feet and accepted the handshakes from both Kevin and Tom.

All four humans turned and watched as Amanda ignored Vulcan decorum and threw herself at her son. Jim laughed as he felt embarrassment and pride war within Spock. He caught the glare his husband gave him and merely shrugged.

“As my son’s Telsu, you and your clan are invited to the Ambassadorial gathering in an hours time.” Sarek said, taking a step forward. Jim turned and nodded.

“We accept. I’d better go pull Amanda off Spock before embarrassment wins out and he’s bright green.” Jim said, laying a hand on the Ambassador’s shoulder and squeezing once before he walked over and tapped Amanda on the shoulder. She let go of Spock and promptly hugged Jim who blinked and returned the embrace.

“So… Ambassadorial gathering?” Jim asked as she let him go. She only smiled.

“How’s your Andorian?”

“Pretty good.” Jim responded, already having a sinking feeling where that was going. Amanda laughed and Spock turned as Jim gave him a concerned look.

“I am with you, t’hy’la.” Spock assured. Jim managed a weak smile. He hated diplomatic engagements.


End file.
